Bez przewrotu/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu ''W którym delegaci angielski, holenderski, szwedzki, duński i rosyjski mają zaszczyt przedstawić się czytelnikowi. '' Wiadomy dokument zasługiwał na odpowiedź. W istocie, jeśliby nowe Stowarzyszenie nabyło kraje podbiegunowe, kraje te stałyby się koniec końcem własnością Ameryki, a raczej Stanów Zjednoczonych, których związek, pełen sił żywotnych, dąży nieustannie do wzrostu i potęgi. Już kilka lat temu ustępstwo ziem północno-zachodnich, począwszy od północnych Kordylierów do cieśniny Behringa, zrobione przez Rosyę na rzecz Stanów Zjednoczonych, zwiększyło je o piękny kęs ziemi. Można więc było przypuszczać, że inne mocarstwa nie będą patrzeć przychylnem okiem na to przyłączenie krain północnych do rzeczypospolitej skonfederowanej. Wszakże, jakeśmy to już wyżej powiedzieli, rozmaite państwa Europy i Azyi, niegraniczące z zakwestyonowanemi krainami, odmówiły swego współudziału w tej szczególnej licytacyi, której wynik wydawał się im arcy wątpliwym. Jedynie mocarstwa, których krańce zbliżone były do ośmdziesiątego czwartego równoleżnika, postanowiły zaznaczyć swe prawa przez wdanie się wysłanych na cel delegatów urzędowych. Zresztą, jak zobaczymy w dalszym ciągu, mocarstwa te nie miały zamiaru łożyć na to kupno zbyt wielkich sum, gdyż objęcie go w posiadanie możeby się okazało niemożliwem. Jedna tylko Anglia, nigdy nienasycona, otworzyła upoważnionemu przez siebie do działania agentowi znaczny kredyt. Nie omieszkajmy dodać, że nabycie krajów podbiegunowych nie zagrażało bynajmniej równowadze europejskiej i nie mogło sprowadzić jakichkolwiek zawikłań międzynarodowych. Pan Bismark, wielki kanclerz pruski, żył jeszcze w owej epoce i nie zmarszczył nawet swych gęstych brwi Jowiszowych na wieść o tej całej sprawie. W sprzeczności z interesem Stanów Zjednoczonych stawały do licytacyi za pośrednictwem taksującego komornika w Baltimore – Dania, Szwecya z Norwegią, Holandya, Rosya i wspomniana już Anglia. Najwięcej dający miał dostać w posiadanie tę łupinę lodową bieguna, której wartość w ocenieniu kupieckiem była co najmniej zagadkową. Wymienimy powody, dla których powyższe państwa europejskie pragnęły, aby licytacya wypadła na ich korzyść. Szwecya, będąc wraz z Norwegią posiadaczką przylądka Północnego, położonego poza siedmdziesiątym równoleżnikiem, nie kryła się wcale z swemi pretensyami do obszernych przestrzeni, rozciągających się aż do Spitzbergu, a nawet i dalej, do samego bieguna. I w istocie, czyż norwegczyk Kheilhau i znakomity szwed Nordenskiöld nie przyczynili się do postępu geografii w tych stronach? Nikt temu zaprzeczyć się nie poważy. Dania mówiła ze swej strony, że, będąc już panią Islandyi i wysp Feroe, będących już prawie na linii koła biegunowego, posiadając osady najbardziej na północ posunięte, takie, jak wyspa Disko w cieśninie Davis, osady Holsteinburg, Proven, Godhavn, Upernavik w morzu Baffińskiem i na wybrzeżu zachodniem Grenlandyi, miała poważne prawo do zakupienia krajów północnych. Przytem sławny żeglarz Behring, rodem duńczyk, przepłynął w roku 1728 cieśninę, która nosi jego imię, a w trzynaście lat potem zginął marnie na brzegach wyspy tegoż nazwiska wraz z trzydziestu ludźmi, którzy tworzyli jego załogę. Na wiele lat przed tem, w roku 1619, żeglarz Jan Munk zwiedził wschodnie wybrzeża Grenlandyi, odkrywając kilka miejscowości, zupełnie przed nim nieznanych. Co zaś do Holandyi, dwóch jej marynarzy, Bareutz i Heemskerk, zwiedzili Spitzberg i Nową-Ziemię w końcu XVI wieku. Jednego z jej dzielnych synów, Jana Mayen, śmiała w 1611 roku wycieczka na północ przyniosła w korzyści jego ojczyźnie wyspę tegoż nazwiska, położoną poza siedmdziesiątym pierwszym stopniem szerokości geograficznej. Jak widzimy, przeszłość Holandyi była niejako zobowiązaniem na przyszłość. Co zaś do rosyan, ci z Aleksym Czirikowem na czele i Behringiem, pod jego rozkazami, posunęli się aż poza granice morza Lodowatego. Kapitan Marcin Spanberg i porucznik William Walton, należący do tej wyprawy, puszczając się w te nieznane okolice, przyczynili się wielce do poszukiwań, robionych nawskróś cieśniny, która dzieli Azyę od Ameryki. A przytem samo położenie obszarów sybirskich, rozciągających się na stu dwudziestu stopniach szerokości, aż do krańcowych granic Kamczatki, wzdłuż wybrzeży azyatyckich, na których żyją samojedzi, jakuci, czukcy i inne ludy, będące pod władzą Rosyi, sprawia, że ona panuje co najmniej nad połową Północnego oceanu. Przytem posiada na siedmdziesiątym piątym równoleżniku, może w odległości dziewięciuset mil od bieguna, wyspy i wysepki Nowej Syberyi, odkryte na początku XVIII wieku. Nakoniec w roku 1764, uprzedzając anglików, amerykanów i szwedów, żeglarz Cziczagow szukał przejścia na północy, chcąc skrócić drogę pomiędzy dwoma lądami. Jednak, obrachowawszy wszystko ściśle, zdawałoby się, że najwięcej interesowanymi w nabyciu tego niedostępnego punktu kuli ziemskiej byli amerykanie. Oni również nieraz usiłowali dostać się tam, narażając życie przy poszukiwaniach Franklina, wraz z Grinnelem Kane, Hayesem, Greelym De Long i innymi śmiałymi żeglarzami. Oni także mogli rościć pretensye na zasadzie położenia geograficznego ich kraju, rozciągającego się aż poza koło biegunowe, zacząwszy od cieśniny Behringa, aż po zatokę Hudson. Wszystkie te ziemie, wszystkie te wyspy: Wollaston, Książę Albert, Wiktorya, Król Wilhelm, Melville, Cockburne, Bauks, Baffin, nie licząc tysiąca wysepek tego archipelagu, były jakby przedłużeniem ich posiadłości, łączącem ich z dziewięćdziesiątym stopniem. A przytem, jeśli biegun północny wiąże się z lądem nieprzerwanym ciągiem ziem, ziemie te zdają się być prędzej przedłużeniem Ameryki, niż Azyi lub Europy. Nic nad to naturalniejszego, że propozycya kupna była zrobiona przez rząd związkowy na rzecz amerykańskiego stowarzyszenia; a jeśli które z mocarstw miało niewątpliwe prawa do posiadania krajów podbiegunowych, to stanowczo były niem Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Przyznać wszakże należy, że państwo Wielkiej Brytanii, posiadające Kanadę i Kolumbię angielską, którego liczni marynarze odznaczyli się w wycieczkach na północ, nie bez pewnej gruntownej podstawy pragnęło przyłączyć tę część kuli ziemskiej do swego obszernego kolonialnego państwa. Dzienniki angielskie rozprawiały o tej kwestyi długo i zapamiętale: „Tak! zapewne – mówił wielki angielski geograf Kliptringan w artykule Timesa, który niesłychane zrobił wrażenie, – tak! szwedzi, duńczycy, holendrzy, rosyanie i amerykanie mogą się, jeśli im to dogadza, popisywać swemi prawami. Ale Anglia nie może bez ujmy honoru narodowego zezwolić, by kto inny posiadł te kraje. Czyż północna część nowego lądu nie należy już do niej? Ziemie wyspy, które ją składają, czyż nie przez jej własnych podróżników odkryte zostały?… zacząwszy od Willonghiego, który zwiedził Spitzberg i Nową Ziemię w 1739 r., a skończywszy na dzielnym Mac-Clure, którego okręt opłynął w 1853 r. północno-zachodnie wybrzeże?” „A potem – wygłosił Standard piórem admirała Fizé, – czyż Frobisher, Davis, Hall, Weymouth, Hudson, Baffin, Cook, Ross, Parry Bechey, Belcher, Franklin, Mulgrave, Scoresby, Mac Clintock, Kennedy, Nares, Collinson, Archer, nie byli pochodzenia anglo-saksońskiego? Jakiż kraj może mieć większe prawo do tych obszarów podbiegunowych, jeśli nie ojczyzna tych dzielnych żeglarzy, którzy tyle trudów łożyli, żeby się do nich dostać?” „Niech i tak będzie – odpowiedział Kuryer z San-Diego (w Kalifornii), – postawmy sprawę tę na właściwym gruncie, a ponieważ tu najwidoczniej Stany Zjednoczone z Anglią idą o lepsze, my powiemy: że jeśli anglik Markham, należący do wyprawy Naresa, dotarł do 83°20’ szerokości północnej, amerykanie Lockwood i Brainard, biorący udział w wyprawie Greely’ego, posunęli się wyżej cokolwiek i zatknęli flagę, ozdobioną trzydziestu ośmiu gwiazdami Stanów Zjednoczonych, na 83°35’. Im więc należy zaszczyt dotarcia do pasów najwięcej do bieguna zbliżonych”. Oto jakiego rodzaju była polemika dzienników przeciwnych stronnictw. Do wyliczonej seryi podróżników, którzy puszczali się w okolice bieguna, wypada nam dodać wenecyanina Cabot (1498) i portugalczyka Cortereal (1500), którzy odkryli Grenlandyę i Labrador. Wszakże ani Włochy ani Portugalia nie zamierzały brać udziału w projektowanej licytacyi i nie troszczyły się o to, kto z niej będzie korzystał. Łatwo było przewidzieć, że walka ostatecznie będzie prowadzona zapamiętale tylko przez dolary i funty-szterlingi, to jest przez Amerykę i Anglię. Jednakże, na wniosek, zrobiony przez North Polar Practical Association, państwa, graniczące z pasami północnemi, porozumiały się z sobą za pośrednictwem kongresów handlowych i naukowych. Po krótkich debatach postanowiono stanąć na licytacyi, oznaczonej na dzień trzeci grudnia w Baltimore, wyznaczając upoważnionym delegatom kredyt na odpowiednią kwotę, której przekroczyć nie mieli prawa. Suma, podjęta ze sprzedaży, miała być rozdzieloną pomiędzy pięć państw pozostałych, jako wynagrodzenie za zrzeczenie się wszelkich praw do owych krajów. Wszystko to nie obeszło się bez sporów, ale ostatecznie sprawa się ułożyła. Państwa zainteresowane zgodziły się, aby licytacya odbyła się w Baltimore, tak jak tego żądał rząd związkowy. Delegaci, zaopatrzeni w listy wierzytelne, opuścili Londyn, Hagę, Stockholm, Kopenhagę i Petersburg, i przybyli do Stanów Zjednoczonych na trzy tygodnie przed dniem, przeznaczonym na licytacyę. W owym czasie jeszcze Ameryka była reprezentowaną jedynie przez znanego już pełnomocnika North Polar Practical Association, Williama Forstera, którego nazwisko figurowało na dokumencie z 7 listopada, wydrukowanym przez New-York Herald’a. Co zaś do delegatów mocarstw europejskich, przedstawimy ich czytelnikom, starając się scharakteryzować każdego potrosze. Najprzód tedy delegat, przybyły z Holandyi: Jakób Jansen, były radca stanu, lat pięćdziesiąt trzy, gruby, krótki, pleczysty, o krótkich ramionach i nogach kabłąkowatych, z niebieskiemi okularami na nosie, twarzą okrągłą i mocno czerwoną, stojącą jak szczotka czupryną i faworytami siwiejącemi, poczciwy człowieczyna, zapatrujący się cokolwiek sceptycznie na przedsiębiorstwo, którego praktycznych celów nie mógł dopatrzeć. Delegat duński, Eryk Baldenak, ex wice-gubernator posiadłości grenlandzkich, wzrostu średniego, o krzywej łopatce, wydatnym brzuchu, ogromnej i źle przymocowanej do karku głowie, o wzroku tak krótkim, że miał nos starty od wodzenia nim po książkach i papierach, niepozwalający nikomu przyjść do słowa, gdy tylko była mowa o prawach jego kraju, który uważał za legalnego właściciela okolic podbiegunowych. Przedstawicielem Szwecyi był Jan Harald, profesor kosmografii w Chrystyanii, który był jednym z najzapaleńszych stronników wyprawy Nordenskiölda, prawdziwy typ człowieka północy, o twarzy czerwonej, brodzie i włosach koloru dojrzałego zboża, mający za rzecz pewną, że przestrzenie, będąc zalane morzem, nie miały żadnej wartości. Zupełnie zatem nieinteresowany w tej kwestyi, stawiał się na zjeździe reprezentantów mocarstw li tylko w imię zasad. Pełnomocnik rosyjski, pułkownik Borys Karkow, napół dyplomata, napół wojskowy, słusznego wzrostu, sztywny, o sutej brodzie i wąsach, wydawał się nieswój w swem ubraniu cywilnem, szukając bezwiednie rękojeści szpady, którą kiedyś nosił, zaitrygowany mocno projektem North Polar Practical Association i mogącemi z niego wyniknąć zawikłaniami międzynarodowemi. Przedstawiający Anglię major Donellan i sekretarz jego Dean Toodrink. Ci dwaj gentelmeni byli wcieleniem wszystkich apetytów, wszystkich aspiracyj Wielkiej Brytanii, jej instynktów handlowych i przemysłowych, jej skłonności uważania za swą z prawa natury własność wszelkich ziem północnych, południowych i równikowych, nieposiadających legalnego właściciela. Major Donellan, pyszny typ anglika, wielki, chudy, kościsty, muskularny, śpiczasty, z ptasią szyją, głową a la Palmerston na uciekających ramionach, z nogami długiemi jak u czapli, bardzo jeszcze czerstwy mimo sześćdziesiątki, niestrudzony, jak tego złożył dowody, pracując przy rozgraniczaniu Indyj z Birmanią. Nikt go nie widział śmiejącego się. Kto wie, może nie śmiał się nigdy w swem życiu. Bo i po co?… Czyż widział kto kiedy śmiejącą się lokomotywę, parowiec lub maszynę elewacyjną? W tym ostatnim względzie major różnił się najzupełniej od swego sekretarza Deana Toodrinka. Dean był mowny, żartobliwy, miał dużą głowę, kręcące się włosy na skroniach, oczki małe, zmrużone. Rodem szkot, był znany w swej ojczyźnie tak ze swych krotochwilnych żarcików, jak z upodobania do wykrętów. Z tem całem wszakże ożywieniem okazywał się równie stronnym, zawziętym i nieubłaganym jak major Donellan, gdy szło o prawa i pretensye słuszne i niesłuszne Wielkiej Brytanii. Ci dwaj delegaci byli oczywiście najzajadlejszymi przeciwnikami amerykańskiego stowarzyszenia. Podług nich, biegun północny był ich własnością: do nich należał od czasów przedhistorycznych; im, to jest anglikom, powierzył Stwórca nadzór nad obrotem ziemi wkoło osi, – to też potrafią oni wywiązać się z swego posłannictwa i nie dopuszczą, by ono miało przejść w obce, niepowołane ręce. Wypada nam zawiadomić czytelników, że chociaż Francya nie uznała za właściwe wysłać na ten zjazd swego urzędowego delegata, to jednak pewien inżynier francuz przybył „z miłości dla sztuki”, by się przyjrzeć zblizka tej interesującej sprawie. Ukaże się on we właściwym czasie i miejscu. Owóż tedy reprezentanci północnych państw europejskich przybyli do Baltimore, każdy innym statkiem, obawiając się wzajemnych wpływów i pamiętając o tem, że są rywalami. Każdy z nich był zaopatrzony w kredyt, niezbędny do prowadzenia walki. Ale musimy wyznać przy tej sposobności, że nie mieli oni walczyć jednakową bronią. Jeden rozporządzał nie całym milionem, drugi sumą znacznie większą. I prawdę powiedziawszy, za nabycie części naszej sferoidy, do której przystęp wydawał się całkiem niemożliwy, każda suma zdawałaby się zawysoką. Najlepiej pod tym względem uposażonym był delegat angielski, któremu królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii otworzyło znaczny kredyt. Dzięki temu kredytowi major Donellan nie obawiał się walki ze swymi współzawodnikami – szwedem, duńczykiem, holendrem i rosyaninem. Co zaś do Ameryki, inaczej się rzeczy miały i niełatwo można było zwalczyć ją, a raczej jej dolary. I w istocie, było bardzo prawdopodobnem, że tajemnicze stowarzyszenie ma znaczne fundusze w zapasie. Więc ostatecznie walka na miliony umiejscowi się, podług wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonemi i Wielką Brytanią. Wraz z wylądowaniem europejskich delegatów opinia publiczna zaczęła się roznamiętniać coraz bardziej. Najosobliwsze wieści obiegały dzienniki. Najdziwaczniejsze przypuszczenia robiono w kwestyi zamierzonego nabycia bieguna północnego. W jaki sposób chciano go zużytkować? W żaden – bo i do czego mogły się przydać nieprzejrzane lodowiska starego i nowego świata? Kto byłby w możności przejść poza ośmdziesiąty czwarty równoleżnik? Najkomiczniejsze domysły o celach tego przedsięwzięcia wygłaszał paryzki dziennik Figaro. Wszakże delegaci, którzy unikali się wzajemnie w czasie podróży przez ocean, zaczęli zbliżać się do siebie po przybyciu do Baltimore. Oto dla jakich przyczyn: W początkach każdy z nich na własną rękę i w tajemnicy przed drugimi starał się zawiązać stosunki z North Polar Practical Association. Każdy pragnął dowiedzieć się – by w danym wypadku skorzystać z tego – jakie są cele tego przedsięwzięcia i jakie korzyści stowarzyszenie spodziewało się z niego osiągnąć. Otóż nie znaleźli oni nawet śladów istnienia jakiegoś miejsca, gdzieby się zgromadzali członkowie tego stowarzyszenia w Baltimore. Ani śladu biur jakichkolwiek, ani śladu pracujących w nich urzędników. Po bliższe informacye odsyłano ich do Williama Forstera, mieszkającego na High-Street, a tymczasem ten wielce szanowny agent składów stokfisza tyleż, zdawało się, wiedział w tej kwestyi, ile pierwszy lepszy posłaniec miejski. Tak więc delegaci niczego zgoła dowiedzieć się nie mogli. Musieli zadowolić się domysłami, mniej lub więcej niedorzecznemi, które puszczała w kurs publiczność. Tajemnica stowarzyszenia miała więc pozostać nieprzeniknioną dopóty, dopóki jemu samemu nie przyjdzie chętka podnieść kryjącą ją zasłonę. Niejeden łamał sobie nad tem głowę, a każdy przyszedł do wniosku, że stowarzyszenie objawi swoje cele nie prędzej, aż się stanie posiadaczem podbiegunowych przestrzeni. Z tego wszystkiego wynikło to, że delegaci zbliżyli się do siebie, złożyli sobie wizyty, starali się wybadać wzajemnie i ostatecznie zawiązali stosunki – być może w celu utworzenia związku przeciw wspólnemu nieprzyjacielowi, noszącemu nazwę amerykańskiego stowarzyszenia. Pewnego wieczoru, a było to w dniu 22 listopada, zebrali się na naradę do hotelu Wolesley, w apartamencie zajmowanym przez majora Donellan i jego sekretarza Deana Toodrink. Dążność ta do wzajemnego porozumienia się była owocem zręcznych usiłowań jednego z delegatów, nader biegłego dyplomaty. W początkach rozmowa zawiązała się na temat celów, a raczej korzyści handlowych lub przemysłowych, które stowarzyszenie projektowało wyciągnąć z nabycia ziem północnych. Profesor Jan Harald zagaił posiedzenie zapytaniem, czy który z jego kolegów nie zdołał powziąć jakiej wiadomości w tym względzie. Wszyscy, jeden po drugim, zeznali, że usiłowali wybadać Williama S. Forstera, do którego, podług ogłoszenia, należało zwracać się po wszelkie objaśnienia. – Nie powiodło mi się – powiedział Eryk Baldenak. – Mnie również – dodał Jakób Jansen. – Co do mnie – zabrał z kolei głos Dean Toodrink, – gdy się przedstawiłem w imieniu majora Donellan w magazynach na High-Street, znalazłem się oko w oko z grubasem czarno odzianym, w wysokim kapeluszu i udrapowanym w biały fartuch, okrywający go od stóp do głowy. Gdy go poprosiłem o informacye co do interesu, odpowiedział mi, że okręt „South-Star” przybył właśnie z Nowej Ziemi z odpowiednim ładunkiem i że może mi służyć całym transportem świeżych stokfiszów na rachunek domu Ardrinell and Com. – Eh! eh! – przerwał stary radca Indyj, zawsze cokolwiek sceptyczny – lepiej byłoby zakupić cały ładunek stokfiszów, znajdujący się na okręcie „South-Star”, niż rzucić pieniądze w głębie Oceanu Lodowatego. – Nie o to rzecz idzie – rzekł na to major Donellan tonem wyniosłym i zwięzłym. – Nie mówimy tu o transporcie stokfisza, ale o krajach podbiegunowych. – Które Ameryka z chęcią włożyłaby do swojej kieszeni! – dodał Dean Toodrink, śmiejąc się z własnego dowcipu. – Naraziłoby ją to na zakatarzenie – zawyrokował dowcipnie jeden z delegatów. – Nie o to rzecz idzie – powtórzył raz jeszcze major Donellan, – i doprawdy nie rozumiem, co przewidywanie kataru lub zaziębienia ma wspólnego z naszą konferencyą. Jest rzeczą pewną i niezaprzeczoną, że dla tej lub innej przyczyny Ameryka, reprezentowana przez North Polar Practical Association… zauważcie to słowo „practical”, panowie… otóż Ameryka chce nabyć przestrzeń czterechkroć siedmiu tysięcy mil kwadratowych, leżącą wokoło północnego bieguna, przestrzeń, określoną istotnie… zauważcie to słowo „istotnie”, panowie… przez ośmdziesiąty czwarty stopień szerokości północnej… – Wiemy to, majorze Donellan – odpowiedział Jan Harald, – wiemy to dobrze; ale natomiast nie wiemy, w jaki sposób rzeczone stowarzyszenie zamierza wyzyskiwać te ziemie (jeżeli są to ziemie) lub te morza (jeżeli są to morza) dla celów przemysłowych… – Nie w tem leży pytanie – wygłosił po raz trzeci major Donellan. – Pewne państwo życzy przywłaszczyć sobie za stosowną pienieżną opłatą część kuli ziemskiej, która to część przez swe geograficzne położenie, zdaje się, należy wyłącznie do Anglii… – Do Rosyi – rzekł pułkownik Karkow. – Do Holandyi – rzekł Jakób Jansen. – Do Szwecyi i Norwegii – rzekł Jan Harald. – Do Danii – rzekł Eryk Baldenak. Wszyscy delegaci przybrali postawę kogutów, gotujących się do walki, i przez chwilę należało się obawiać, że rozmowa przybierze obrót groźny dla zgodnego porozumienia się, gdy Dean Toodrink począł dyplomatycznie łagodzić: – Moi panowie – rzekł tonem pojednawczym, – nie o to rzecz idzie, jak mówi mój szanowny zwierzchnik, major Donellan. Ponieważ w zasadzie zostało postanowione, że strefy podbiegunowe będą wystawione na sprzedaż przez licytacyę, otóż mają się one dostać temu z państw, przez was reprezentowanych, które zaofiaruje na ten cel najwyższą sumę. Ponieważ tedy Szwecya z Norwegią, Rosya, Dania, Holandya i Anglia otwarły kredyt swym delegatom, czyż nie lepiejby było, gdyby ci delegaci utworzyli rodzaj syndykatu, coby ich postawiło w możności rozrządzania sumą takiej wysokości, aby stowarzyszenie amerykańskie nie poważyło się z nimi stanąć do walki? Delegaci spojrzeli po sobie. Ten Dean Toodrink wpadł, zdaje się, na dobry pomysł. Syndykat… W naszych czasach wyraz ten jest bardzo na dobie. Ludzie tak są przyzwyczajeni zawiązywać stowarzyszenia tego rodzaju, jak oddychać, jeść, pić, spać. Nic nad to więcej modnego, tak w polityce, jak i w interesach zwyczajnych. Wszakże, ponieważ na propozycyę wypadało zrobić jakikolwiek zarzut, a raczej żądać wyjaśnienia, Jakób Jansen stał się tłumaczem uczuć swych kolegów, wypowiadając następne zapytanie: – A potem? – Tak!… Co ma się stać po uskutecznieniu kupna przez syndykat? – Ależ, zdaje mi się, że Anglia!… – rzekł major ostro. – I Rosya!… – rzekł pułkownik, którego brwi groźnie się nastroszyły. – I Holandya!… – wygłosił radca. – Skoro Bóg dał Danię duńczykom… – zauważył Eryk Baldenak. – Bardzo przepraszam – zawołał Dean Toodrink, – jeden tylko kraj był dany przez samego Boga! To była Szkocya, szkotom. – A to co znowu?… – spytał delegat szwedzki. – Czyż poeta nie powiedział: „Deus nobis Scotiam fecit?” – odparł żartowniś, tłumacząc dowolnie haec otia z szóstego wiersza pierwszej sielanki Wirgiliusza. Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, z wyjątkiem majora Donellan – i spór, przybierający niepokojący obrót, po raz drugi został zażegnany. Dean Toodrink powiedział: – Nie sprzeczajmy się, panowie… Bo i po co?… Utwórzmy lepiej nasz syndykat. – A następnie?… – spytał Jan Harald. – Następnie? – odpowiedział Dean Toodrink, – Nic nad to prościejszego, panowie, Skoro się staniecie posiadaczami własności podbiegunowej, pozostanie ona albo waszym wspólnym, niepodzielnym majątkiem, albo też za pewną umówioną sumę odstąpicie ją jednemu z państw interesowanych. Tym sposobem, co najważniejsze, cel główny zostanie osiągnięty, a tym jest właśnie wyrugowanie stanowcze przedstawicieli Ameryki! Propozycya ta miała swoję dobrą stronę – przynajmniej w obecnej chwili, – gdyż w przyszłości, i to bardzo niedalekiej, można było przypuścić, że się delegaci chwycą wzajemnie za czuby (czy tylko natura uposażyła ich odpowiednio pod tym względem?), gdy przyjdzie wybierać ostatecznego nabywcę tej nieruchomości, o którą tak się dobijano, pomimo że zupełnie nieużyteczną była. Przyprowadzeniem do skutku tej propozycyi wyłączano – jak to sprytnie zaznaczył Dean Toodrink – Stany Zjednoczone najzupełniej z konkursu. – To mi dopiero rozumna myśl! – rzekł Eryk Baldenak. – I dyplomatyczna – rzekł pułkownik Karkow. – Dowcipna – zawyrokował Jan Harald. – Przebiegła – rzekł Jakób Jansen. – To pomysł prawdziwie angielski – wygłosił major Donellan. Każdy z nich rzucił słówko, ciesząc się nadzieją, że w przyszłości wyprowadzi w pole szanownych kolegów. – Tak więc, moi panowie – przemówił Borys Karkow, – porozumieliśmy się; i jeżeli utworzymy syndykat, prawa każdego państwa będą zastrzeżone na przyszłość?… Wszyscy skinęli potakująco. Pozostało teraz dowiedzieć się, jakiej doniosłości kredyt państwa otwarły swym delegatom. Prawdopodobnie kredyt wszystkich państw razem przewyższy fundusze, będące w posiadaniu North Polar Practical Association? Pytanie to zadał Dean Toodrink. Wbrew oczekiwaniu głuche milczenie zaległo salę posiedzenia. Nikt nie chciał odpowiadać. Ukazać ciekawym zawartość portmonetki, wypróżnić kieszenie na korzyść kasy syndykatu, objawić naprzód wszystkim, do wysokości jakiej sumy jest się w możności prowadzić licytacyę – nikomu nie było pilno. A jeśliby jakieś nieporozumienie zaszło pomiędzy stowarzyszonymi, tworzącymi syndykat?… A jeżeli okoliczności zmuszą ich wziąć udział w walce każdemu za własną sprawę i na własną rękę?… A jeśli przypadkiem dyplomata Karkow niezadowolony będzie z wybiegów Jakóba Jansena, a ten ostatni oburzy się na podstępne knowania Eryka Baldenak, ten znów będzie podrażniony sarkazmami Jana Haralda, zaś Harald ze swej strony nie zechce tolerować pretensyonalnej wyniosłości majora Donellan, który znowu nie zaniedba knować intryg przeciw wszystkim swym kolegom? Jednem słowem – objawić swój kredyt jest to pokazać karty wtedy, kiedy polityka nakazywała im zachowywać się jak chorym w ostatnim stopniu suchot. Prawdę powiedziawszy, były tylko dwa sposoby odpowiedzenia na słuszne ale niedyskretne pytanie Deana Toodrinka: Albo blagować i przesadzić ilość kredytu posiadanego, coby mogło się stać kłopotliwem, gdyby przyszło do wypłaty, – albo zmniejszyć ją do możliwego minimum, tak, żeby odpowiedź obrócić w żart, a całą propozycyę w niwecz. Myśl tę powziął najprzód ex-radca Indyj, który, jak wiemy, był dość krotochwilnego usposobienia, a koledzy poszli w jego ślady. – Panowie – przemówiła Holandya głosem swego przedstawiciela, – żałuję mocno, ale na cel nabycia krajów północnych mam do rozporządzenia tylko pięćdziesiąt rixdalerów. – Ja rozporządzam tylko trzydziestu pięciu rublami – wyrzekła Rosya. – Ja dwudziestu kronorami – przemówiła Szwecya z Norwegią. – Ja zaś nie posiadam więcej nad piętnaście koron – rzekła Dania. – A więc – rzekł major Donellan tonem, w którym uwydatniała się cała pogardliwa wyniosłość, cechująca Wielką Brytanię, – a więc strefy północne staną się waszą własnością, panowie, gdyż Anglia nie może za nie ofiarować więcej nad jednego szylinga i sześć pensów. Na tem ironicznem oświadczeniu zakończyła się konferencya delegatów starego lądu.